Heart of Ice
by ChloeB18
Summary: From an early age, Hayle Cobblepot, the beloved daughter of Oswald Cobblepot (or the Penguin), and Edward Nigma have known each other. They're paths reluctantly separate along the line but it's up to them to find each other again and rekindle their friendship...or turn it into more than just a simple friendship. Where that leads them...is up to them. Riddler/OC/Scarecrow
1. Where It All Began

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Hayle.

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

_**Years Ago...**_

_**Gotham City Elementary School...**_

In the back of a fourth grade classroom sat little nine-year-old Hayle Cobblepot, daughter of Oswald Cobblepot.

She was in her second week of fourth grade and things were the same as they had been since kindergarten. She was alone, not talking to anyone, not having one friend even though all of the children tried to persuade her to be their friend because of her wealth and she was able to see through every one of them and turn them down quickly and easily.

As she was getting out her homework from the weekend, the door of the classroom opened and she looked up as a boy entered the room and gave the teacher a paper. Hayle looked at him, admiring him slightly. He had sandy brown hair, glasses, and a certain charm about him and Hayle couldn't help but watch him until his eyes landed on her and she quickly looked down.

"Class, we have a new student joining us. If you wouldn't mind, dear, please tell us your name." the teacher said kindly with a friendly smile.

The lanky boy with the shoulder length brown hair nervously looked around the class. "Edward...Nigma." He mumbled softly.

There were murmurs among the students and Hayle looked up at all of them as she glared at every one of them. They had done the same thing to her when she first joined the kindergarten class a few years ago.

She then turned soft eyes on the new student, who was told to pick out any available seat.

He walked, more like ran, to the very back of the class. Taking the seat by the window, just a few seats away from Hayle.

Hayle couldn't help but subtly look at him out of the corner of her eye before the class begun.

_**Later That Day...**_

Hayle and her class were now out at recess. Lunch was right after and then it would be back to class for the rest of the day. Hayle did what she always did at recess, she sat down underneath a tree as she read a new book she had gotten.

"HEY, GIVE IT BACK!" She heard a voice say soon followed by laughter. She saw the Nigma boy trying to get his book back just as he was hit in the face by a large rubber ball. His glasses snapping in half as he fell to the ground. The ball hitting him obviously wasn't a part of the plan as the bullies scattered. Leaving Edward lying on the ground with a bloodied nose.

Hayle quickly dropped her own book as she jumped up and ran over to the new boy as she knelt next to him. "Oh my gosh, come on. Let me take you to the clinic." she said as she picked up his damaged glasses in one hand and helped him sit up.

She glared at the two boys that had bullied him and she picked up his fallen book that was covered in dirt as she helped Edward stand up slowly.

"YOU BETTER HOPE YOU DON'T RUN INTO ME FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR, YOU TWO!" Hayle screamed in fury.

Edward remained silent as she took him to the nurse. His hand bloodied from holding his nose.

He couldn't help but notice how angry she was when she didn't even know him. He also noticed how much care she took into repairing his glasses as well as she could by taping them together and she dusted the dirt off of his book as the nurse tended to him.

"Alright Mr. Nigma, you are good to go. And make sure to keep the icepack on your nose." the nurse said.

Edward nodded and Hayle smiled softly as she got up and put his glasses back on his face. "That's the best I could do for your glasses, but your book didn't get any damage except for some dirt, but I got that off." she said.

"Thanks..." He said as he timidly took his book from her. "You're welcome. You know, you may want to hang around with me. You don't have to, it's just a suggestion. No one really bothers me." she said. "Who are you?" He asked just as timidly as he took his book. "I'm Hayle." she said with a soft smile. "Hayle Cobblepot."

He slowly held out his hand to her. "Edward."

She smiled as she shook his hand gently. "It's really nice to meet you, Edward. And I'm so sorry about what happened to you, but I'll make sure to tell the teacher when we get back to class." she said. "What good will it do." He said softly. "Well if you stay around me, it might do some good. I've beaten both of those boys up for trying to bully me in second grade. They learned not to come near me." she said as the two walked out of the nurse's office as they went towards the cafeteria for lunch.

"Oh, okay then." he said. Hayle smiled as she held his hand in hers. "Don't worry, as long as I'm here everything will be ok." she said. "Ok." Edward offered her a small smile.

_I finally know what it's like to have a friend...I think., _Hayle thought as the two walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

_Do I have a friend?, _He thought as they sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome." she said with a smile before her curiosity couldn't stand the burning question in her mind. "Are we friends?" she asked as she looked at Edward. She saw him grow nervous. "Do you...do you want to be?"

"Well, friends usually have things in common. I think we have the fact that we both are used to keeping to ourselves in common, so maybe we have more. So, yes I'd love to be your friend and I'd love it if you were my friend too. I've never had any friends before." she said.

She watched as Edward blushed heavily. Hayle smiled as she blushed and twirled her hair a little, a nervous habit she always had. "Did I say something?" she asked nervously. "I've never been friends with a girl before." Edward said. "I've never been friends with a boy before." she said as she nervously giggled.

"Do you like Tapioca?" He asked as he pulled out an extra pudding cup. "My favorite." she said with a smile. As he handed it to her, their fingers brushed together.

She looked up at him with a nervous smile. His cheeks blushed heavier. Hayle smiled as she giggled softly as she nervously looked down at the pudding cup as she started to open it, but the lid was stuck as she tried to peel it off.

"Here." He said softly as he pulled it off for her. Hayle smiled. "Thank you." she said with a smile before he handed her his extra spoon as the two started to eat their lunch together. The bell soon rang and they were on their way to class.

Soon after that, the day was over and Edward and Hayle were outside as they were awaiting their rides home.

"While we're waiting, what do you wanna talk about?" she asked with a smile. Hayle never knew herself to smile so much when she was at school. "Um...what do you like to do? My hobby is riddles. I also like science." he said. "I love riddles...and jokes. Any kind of word game is my favorite hobby. And I think what I'm best at is language arts, reading and spelling mostly." she said with a smile.

"Sounds cool." he said. "Mhm." she said before a limo pulled up and she sighed as she looked down, she hated how her father showed his wealth when she just wanted to be picked up in a car like the others that didn't ride the bus.

"That's me." she said softly as she, reluctantly, stood up and gathered up her backpack.

"Bye Hayle." Edward said softly. "Bye Edward. I'll see you tomorrow. And you may want to get some new glasses, I'm sure it's not easy to see out of those." she said softly before she kissed his cheek and smiled as she shrugged her backpack on and walked to the limo before she looked back at him once more before she got into the limo and closed the door.

_**About ten minutes later...**_

Hayle arrived home as she got out of the limo and her father's employee escorted her inside of Cobblepot Manor as she took her jacket off and yelled. "Daddy! I'm home!"

"How was your day at school, princess?" He asked as she ran into his study. "Well, the fourth grade isn't very different from any other grade, but I did finally make a friend." she said with a smile as she put her backpack down to get out her homework.

"Oh you did?" he asked. "Yeah." she said with a smile. "His name is Edward. Edward Nigma." she said. "HE?" Oswald said, raising his voice a little but not loud enough to yell at his little girl.

"Yeah. He." she said with a smile, used to her daddy's over-the-top temper and attitude as she started on her homework. "He better not try anything." he said. Hayle looked up at her father as she blinked a few times. "Daddy, he's the same age as me. He's not going to hurt me." she said. "Uh huh." he said. Hayle couldn't help but roll her eyes a little before she got back to her homework.

_**One Month Later...**_

Edward and Hayle were both at recess as they were looking at his new book of riddles, puzzles, and word games. Hayle smiled as she and Edward went page-by-page solving each page in at least ten minutes.

They laughed at some of the silly ones, raised eyebrows at the weird ones. and full out face palmed at the stupid ones.

"How was that possibly supposed to be a challenging one? The clues were all obvious." Hayle said with a laugh as they passed one of the stupid ones. "Tell me about it." he said.

Hayle sighed as she rested her head on Edward's shoulder. "They should get smarter people to write these riddles, most of them are easy while the puzzles are a bit complicated, but at least they're a challenge." she said. "Who would come up with them? Most original riddles are just new versions of the older ones." he said. "Exactly." she said as she smiled up at him before the bell rang. "Time for lunch." she said with a smile as the two walked inside and went to the cafeteria.

"I brought you a sandwich today. My mom made it, it has steak slices in it." he said. "Mmm, sounds good. Thanks. I brought you some applesauce if you like it." she said as she took out two spoons and two applesauce bowls. "Thanks." He happily ate it.

Hayle smiled as she happily ate her sandwich before lunch soon ended after a comfortable conversation between the two friends. Hayle knew all about Edward's life, including his abusive father who she very much wanted one of her father's men to take out although she didn't tell him that. And Edward knew all about her life, who her father was and how she grew up and how her father spoiled her even though she was content with what she had.

"I wish I had your life. Mom not getting scared all the time...my dad would be different." he said. "I just wish you could live with me so you would be safe from him. I really don't like the way he treats you." she said, small tears forming in her eyes. "I could never imagine any father that could do that to his child."

"He doesn't hit me. Just yells." he said. "But still. He calls you those mean names sometimes." she said as the two threw out their trash and started back to the classroom. "I'm used to it." He said. _Why does she care so much?, _he thought.

Hayle sighed softly as the two got back into the classroom, they were sitting next to each other now that they had gotten to be friends.

"Ok everyone while there are a few minutes left before the day is over, I've got a contest for you. The winner will win twenty dollars if he or she can get this riddle," both Hayle and Edward's heads snapped up at the same time as they heard the word 'riddle'. "correct. But be prepared for it is an extremely logical riddle." Mrs. Thomas said as she passed out pieces of paper with the same riddle on it.

"Now, you can't take them home, you must return them to me before you leave so I know you've solved it fairly and didn't receive any help." she instructed before she sat back down at her desk. "You can look and try to work out the riddle until the bell rings." she said as everyone started looking down at their paper.

"Oh...this is complicated." Hayle said as she looked down at the riddle and Edward had to agree, this was definitely not from one of his books as he looked down at the paper. "At least it's finally a challenging riddle." he said and Hayle smiled. "That's very true."

Edward stared at the paper. And stared. And stared. She could see the wheels in his brain turning. But just as he almost had it all figured out, going over every possibility in his mind, the bell rang and interrupted his thought process.

"Man.." he groaned as he lost his train of thought. Hayle smiled as she and Edward got up and returned their papers. When they were out of the room, she turned to Edward. "I think I have an idea. Meet me outside of the school. They don't really lock up the school until about twelve at night. We can sneak in through the window at nine, figure out the riddle and then by the end of the week you can win." she whispered to him softly when they were sitting outside, away from everyone else. He leaned in. "You're on."

Hayle smiled, feeling a rush of excitement course through her. "Great. I'll see you at nine." she said when her limo pulled up.

"Bye Edward!" Hayle said happily as she winked at him and got into her limo. "Bye!" He waved as the limo took off.

_**That Night...**_

It took some difficulty and a lot of courage, but Hayle had finally put up a decoy in case anyone would come into her room before she snuck out of her window. She looked around the property before she quietly ran off of her family's property and ran towards the direction of the school. It was already 9:05 when she got there as she saw Edward just running up as well.

She smiled as the two caught up. After she took a breath from running she took a heavy sigh of breath before she smiled. "Ready?" she asked. "Ready captain!" He said saluting her. Hayle giggled as she smiled brightly. "Ok, let's see the classroom should be the fourth from this end." she said, pointing to the windows that were closest to them. "Let's go." He said as he took her by the hand.

Hayle looked at him as she felt a tingle go through her. She had never felt such a sensation before she smiled as she snapped herself out of it as they ran to the fourth window and snuck in. "It's really stupid how they keep these windows unlocked like this." Hayle said as she snuck through the window first with Edward's help before she helped him in.

"Tell me about it, any idiot could sneak in here." he said when he closed the window.

"No kidding. I think even those dumbbells that tried to bully you could manage to open a window...maybe." she said with a soft giggle before she turned on the light in the teacher's room after checking to make sure the coast was clear in the hall before she joined Edward, who had already gotten one of the riddle papers out as he was already thinking about it, getting back into his thought process. Hayle took a paper for herself as she sat down at the desk in the first row as she started trying to figure out the riddle.

She looked over and saw Edward staring at it just like he did before. She couldn't help but stare at him as she forgot about the riddle for a minute. She noticed, he was actually cute. She had never actually looked at him, or any boy, like this. She had never thought of any boy as cute, and she never had such a tingling sensation as he was able to give her by just holding her hand.

"I GOT IT!" He shouted happily before slapping his hands over his mouth.

"Edward!" she whisper yelled at him as she smiled before the two heard running footsteps and quickly Hayle threw her paper back at him as he put the papers back inside the desk and got the window open as Hayle turned off the lights and jumped out the window and Edward was quickly out behind her as he closed the window and the two grabbed each other's hands as they ran away from the school without being noticed as they hid behind some bushes that were near the school.

"What is it? What's the answer?" she asked in a whisper. He leaned in and whispered it into her ear. "Wow, that's amazing. How did you get the answer?" she asked with a smile. "I'm a genius." he said with a smile. "I can't disagree with that." she said with a smile. "It's probably getting late, and as much as I hate to say it, we should probably get going home but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." he said with a slight sadness in his voice as he walked over to his bike.

_I wish he didn't have to leave._, she thought before she took a chance as she ran over to him and kissed his cheek as she smiled at him.

He blushed. _She...she just...COOTIES!, _he thought, but really he liked it. "Um, bye Hailstorm."

Hayle smiled. "Don't worry, I got my cootie shot...wait a minute, hailstorm?" she asked with another one of those sweet smiles Edward couldn't get out of his mind. "Yeah." He said before he rode off. "See ya, Hailstorm."

"Good night, Riddles." she said with a smile as she started to walk back home, but once Edward was out of eye shot she broke off into a run when she noticed the time on her watch as she climbed back into her window as she got home and quickly shut her window, got into her night clothes and got into bed.

Just in time for her father to come in and check on her.

She closed her eyes as she faked her deep breathing of sleep, a sweet smile on her face as she "slept". She felt her father place a kiss on her head before walking back out of her room. She heard the click of the door and sighed heavily.

Hayle still felt an adrenaline rush from her night of sneaking out as she took a deep sigh before she closed her eyes. Once she got to sleep, her dreams were full of nothing but Edward Nigma.

_**A Few Days Later...**_

It was now Friday and everyone in Edward and Hayle's class had been working out the riddle and coming up with answers. But now was the day that the winner would be crowned and awarded the twenty dollar prize.

The contest was in place of recess because of a light shower of rain outside.

Edward stood in the front of the class with three other students. Hayle smiled as she watched Edward. She still felt an adrenaline rush when she was around him, and she was starting to think it would never go away.

"Alright now, these three were the only ones to correctly answer the riddle. So it's time now for one final riddle to break the tie." Mrs. Thomas announced before she asked the three students a riddle and each student answered to the best of their ability.

Hayle smiled as she knew Edward was the only one with the correct answer. She wanted so badly to just jump up and hug him and congratulate him.

_Please be right, please be right., _he thought as he looked at Hayle nervously. Mrs. Thomas looked over the answer before standing.

"And our winner of the contest and twenty dollars is... Mr. Edward Nigma." Mrs. Thomas said with a smile as she handed Edward a twenty dollar bill and Hayle smiled as she couldn't help but literally jump out of her seat as she ran up and hugged Edward.

Edward blushed as the class cheered, mostly because they knew Edward was Hayle's best friend. "Um...Hails, let go..." He said bashfully. Hayle smiled as the bell rang for recess. "Alright, come on." she said with a smile as she held his hand in hers as the two walked out.

They walked to lunch happily. "You know, half of this 20 is yours if you want it." Edward said. "No, Edward, I want you to keep it. You deserve it." she said with a smile as she kissed his cheek. "But it was because of you I got to figure out the right answer." he said. Hayle smiled. "Please, Edward. I want you to keep it all."

"Okay." He said softly as he stuffed the twenty dollar bill in his pocket. "Do you want to go get a soda after school?" he asked when they got into the cafeteria for lunch. "I'd love to." she said with a smile as the two sat down at their now usual table at lunch. "Great." He said as an excited smile appeared on his face. "Is there another adventure in our near future?" she asked with a giggle as the two swapped their extra treats for each other. "Maybe." He said with a smile.

_**After School...**_

Hayle had told her father's employee to go home without her and that she would be home within an hour or two because she wanted to celebrate Edward's win with him. After some hesitation and a bit of an arguement, she finally got him to leave before she rejoined Edward, who would've been riding his bike home had he not won the riddle contest today.

She ran over to him and his bike. "Hang on." he said as he put her side saddle along the middle bar. Once her arms were around his neck, he started peddling off.

She smiled as she felt that familiar tingling and rushing feeling go through her once again as she held on to Edward. She held onto him tighter as he sped down the streets.

"You know where you're going right?" she asked. "Yup!" he said happily. Hayle smiled brightly as she looked at him as she giggled. They arrived at a small corner market. He ran in and spent half of his twenty dollars before running back out and riding off with Hayle.

"Where are we going, Riddles? What are we doing?" she asked with a bright smile as she looked at him. "Just hang on." He said with a smile. Hayle smiled as she held on while Edward rode through Gotham with her.

Finally they arrived at the park. They walked alongside the bike as they hid amongst the trees.

"Why are we hiding?" she whispered to him. "Because, it's special." He said as he sat down, pulling out the soda pop, candy, chips and sandwiches he had bought for them. Hayle smiled, feeling special when he said that as she sat next to him. "Is there a reason why it's special? Besides your win in the riddle contest today." she said as she opened her soda at the same time Edward did.

"Well, we don't really hang out as friends..." He said bashfully. "Yeah, we kind of don't do we?" she asked with a smile. "We always hang out a lot closer than friends normally do." she said softly. Edward forcefully shoved some of his sandwich into his mouth, his cheeks were red hot as she stared at him.

"Did you want to say something? It looked like you wanted to say something." she said with a soft smile before she took a bite of her own sandwich. He gulped down his food heavily, it was loud enough for her to hear, but Hayle didn't say anything. All she could do was smile at him, unable to help herself.

He sat up straight, taking in a massive breath before he quickly, and rather roughly, placed a kiss to her cheek before instantly pulling back. Hayle's face couldn't have looked more surprised before her cheeks turned pink as she blushed and an adorable smile graced her face as she looked at Edward.

_Oh no, she liked it., _He thought nervously as he shoved more of his sandwich into his mouth.

Hayle couldn't help herself as she leaned over and kissed Edward's cheek softly before she started on her sandwich again. He stopped in mid shove, his sandwich was half in his mouth and half out as he sat there, frozen.

Hayle couldn't help the soft giggle that almost came out of her mouth before she stopped herself. _He's so cute., _she thought as she couldn't get the smile off of her face.

She heard another loud gulp as he swallowed what was in his mouth. "Are you alright?" she asked cautiously. He could only nod as he took a drink of his soda.

Hayle smiled and she looked at him before she turned to her food and popped a chip into her mouth.

"Um...Hails?" Edward asked. "Yeah, Riddles?" Hayle asked with a smile as she looked over at Edward. "Um..." he said before throwing a little paper into her lap. A small red heart was drawn with the words 'Be My Valentine?' written on it.

Hayle smiled as she looked at the paper before she smiled at Edward. "As long as you'll be my valentine too." she said happily as she kissed his cheek again. His entire face was now as red as the crayon he had drawn the heart in. "Will you?" she asked as she smiled at him. "Y-yes." he stuttered nervously. Hayle smiled. "Great." she said happily.

Edward slowly reached over and took her hand in his. Hayle smiled as she held his hand.

"I should get you home. My mom will be getting worried." he said. "Ok. My dad will probably have a search party out for me soon." she said with a soft laugh. "Thanks for this today, Riddles. I really liked it." she said with a smile.

"Riddles?" He asked, now noticing the nickname she had started for him. "I figured it fit you pretty well. You love riddles, and you're very good at them." she said with a smile. He looked fondly at her. "Hmmmmm...I like it." he said. Hayle smiled as the two stood up and threw their trash away before they walked back to Edward's bicycle before he rode off on his bicycle with her to take Hayle home.

_**One Month Later...**_

Hayle had walked into her classroom with a solemn look on her face as she handed her teacher a note from her father as she walked to the back of her class and sat down. Edward wasn't there yet, and she didn't see him on the way to the classroom but she just hoped that he wouldn't be absent today. Not today.

She saw Edward walking into class. His expression was withdrawn, like he hadn't slept or he was back in his mind. He sat down next to her, apparently not realizing she was there at first, and she looked at him. "Edward?" she said softly. His hands gripped his jeans as he stayed as still as a statue. She reached over as she touched his shoulder softly.

The instant she did, he flinched violently. Jerking away from her hand as he almost fell out of his seat. He all but sat in the fetal position in his chair. Thankfully, the teacher didn't notice.

"Edward, what happened?" Hayle asked immediately, fearing the worst. She saw the back of his neck. His hair had parted, and peaking out from underneath his jacket collar, was a very angry bruise.

Hayle's breath hitched as she saw the bruise and tears instantly came into her eyes. Sad and angry tears as she was dying to comfort Edward.

"Just...just leave it alone, Hails." He said softly as he pulled his jacket collar higher and making sure his hair was covering it. "I can't believe that." she said softly. "First what happened with me and now what happened to you." she said sadly. "What happened to you?" He said as he snapped out of his trance.

"Well nothing really. Not as bad as what happened to you. I didn't get hit or anything. My dad told me that he lost his fortune in a bad stock market trade that the Wayne Family won. He's only got so much money left, and he's being forced to give away our mansion to get a little more money. He's got another place up where he's making his nightclub and casino I told you about, the Iceberg Lounge. So...today's my last day of school. He's getting me a tutor and we're going to live in the back of the Iceberg Lounge." she said as her tears poured out of her eyes finally.

"What?...No. No, he can't take you away." Edward whispered as he started crying. "I begged him to let me stay in school with you, but he says it's too far and it's out of the school zone. The Lounge is going to be far away from our mansion, but still in the Diamond District. But still he wouldn't budge." she whispered as she swallowed, her tears still pouring. Edward turned away from her, burying his face into his arms, his whole world came crashing down this day.

The bell soon rang for recess and Hayle immediately put her arms around Edward, careful not to touch his bruise as she held on to him. Needing to hold on to someone.

"I'm sorry, Hailstorm." He said sorrowfully as he held her too. Each passing minute meant less time with her. "Don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry and I am. I'm so sorry, Riddl-Edward." she said as she pulled away while still staying in his arms as she kissed his cheek.

"Promise we'll find each other." He said holding out his pinkie finger. "I promise. I won't leave Gotham if you don't." she said as she held on her pinkie finger. "I swear it." he said. "I swear too. We'll both stay in Gotham and one day we'll find each other, and while we're away from each other we'll still be best friends." she said with a soft smile. "And valentines."

He hugged her agan so tight he didn't want to let go. Hayle held on to him as tightly as she could. She never wanted to let go. She wanted to spend the rest of her life just like this.

"But for now, for the rest of the day, let's make sure we have the happiest last day together that we possibly can." she said.

He sighed heavily as more tears fell. He could not, and would not, ever let her know the extent of what his father had done to him. So he decided to make the last day he had with Hayle be as peaceful as they could make it before they parted ways, for what seemed right now to be forever.


	2. Thirteen Years Later

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Hayle.

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

_**Thirteen Years Later...**_

Hayle Cobblepot, now newly 22 years old, was celebrating her birthday with her boyfriend and her new occupation.

She was dating none other than the notorious Clown Prince of Crime himself, the Joker, as the two were just finishing a very good birthday night that was just beginning.

"What a birthday present." she breathed out as she tried to catch her breath while she laid next to him, her head resting on his chest. "Hell, today has been one hell of a day. I bought this whole portion of the Diamond District from Wayne without anyone knowing it was me, you got this place all pretty like you wanted it, and in just about an hour or two I'll be out with you and my boys to create my milestone tenth job as crime boss when we go out and finish our war with Two-Face. But personally, my ninth was the best one when I broke you out of Arkham last week." she said with a smile as she trailed her hand to cup him as she kissed his neck.

She watched his head arch back slightly. "Hayle."

"Hmmm..." she moaned softly against his skin as she kissed his chest. His hips bucked slightly as she kept touching him. Hayle smirked as she stroked him slowly just to torture him as she nibbled on his pec. His hand caressed over her ass, then down between her legs, slowly slipping a finger inside of her. A high pitched moan escaped her as her back arched almost instantly.

He moved his finger, now fingers, at the same pace as her hand was moving on him. "Mmmm, you just live to torture me, don't you?" she moaned. "I torture because you torture." he groaned. She just smirked before she stroked him slowly once more before she pulled her hand away from him.

Joker's hand stopped, but kept his fingers buried inside her. Hayle looked up at him as she nibbled on the sensitive side of his neck softly. As she did that, he jerked his fingers sharply up into her. She moaned loudly as she bit down on his neck. He groaned and his fingers did the same thing again.

She moaned loudly again before she crawled on top of him. "You're just asking for round two now, baby." she said seductively as she kissed his painted lips, pressing her dripping mound against his hard throbbing member.

He gripped her hips and slammed up into her. Burying deep inside only to focefully hold her still, torturing her by not moving. She moaned and whimpered for him as she looked at him, trying to move. Her hips trembled and shook as she looked at him. She was trying very hard not to moan for him, knowing his games very well.

His thumb began to slowly speed up. Her head snapped back as she closed her eyes. "J..." she moaned. "Feels good doesn't it, baby?" he groaned. "Mmmm god yes." she moaned loudly. "Do you want me to make you cum, my Ice Lady?" His thumb sped up. "You're very close to it." she moaned. He replaced his thumb for his fingers and sped up so much she was shaking like wild. She soon had to grip on Joker's shoulders as she moaned uncontrollably.

Joker moaned along with her as he felt her contracting around his already throbbing manhood. Hayle couldn't help but lay on top of him as she kissed him roughly. He returned the kiss before he flipped them over. She moaned loudly against his lips as she raised her hips immediately.

His hands gripped them again. "Did I say you could move?" he growled. Hayle couldn't help but smirk. "I didn't hear any complaints." she said smartly. He gave her bottom a slight smack as his hand held her throat, not tightly though. "Stay. Perfectly. Still."

She instantly lowered her hips as she looked at him, staying completely still. "Now be a good girl, and scream for daddy." He ordered as he slowly rocked his hips into her. "But mind you, you have to be a good little girl and stay still."

Hayle couldn't help but scream for him as she tried as hard as possible not to move with him. "J! Mmm, daddy!" she screamed.

He kept his pace even, but made sure to hit her spot everytime just to torture her. She screamed for him again and again and by the third time she screamed her hips finally moved upwards uncontrollably. His hand forcefully held them down as he now sped up. "Naughty little girls must be punished."

She groaned as she looked at him, unable to help the sounds that came out of her. "Are you going to be daddy's good little girl?" He growled out. "Mhm." she moaned as she held on to him.

Soon he started slamming into her, making her release multiple times before he himself came as well.

"Oh God, J." she breathed out when he collapsed next to her as she rested her head on his chest. "That was incredible." she moaned softly. "Happy birthday, baby." He said softly as he kissed her.

Hayle smiled as she kissed him. "Mmm, I can't think of a happier birthday." she said against his lips as she crawled on top of him, grinding slowly as she felt his hands on her hips again as she moved and just as she kissed on his neck, before he could turn her over there was a knock on the front door downstairs.

"That'll be my boys." she said softly as she rolled her eyes. "No!" He said as he flipped them over again. "I wanted you all day." He said as he touched her again. She moaned as her head snapped back and she looked over at his clock. "Babe, I think you almost did. It's already six." she said. "Day isn't over yet." He said desperately as he latched his lips onto her. Wanting her to scream for him, just once more.

Ever since she had broken him out of the Asylum he had been on her every second of every day unless she absolutely had to leave him. "Mmmm, ok one more." she moaned. He ate her good and hard, his fingers abusing her still soaked self. Hayle couldn't help but scream for him again and again, she held him in his place as her screams of pleasure rang in his ears. "Oh God yes, J!" she screamed, feeling the best pleasure.

He moaned against her. "MORE!" he growled. Her hips arched as she screamed for him again. "I SAID MORE!" he yelled as his fingers grew rougher. "J! MORE J!" she screamed even louder as she gripped his head tighter. He smirked at her, stopping short just before her orgasm. "J, you finish me now." she ordered as she growled at him. "No, just gives you an even bigger reason to come back." He said with a smug little smirk. Hayle just smirked. "Then let's go so we can get back." she said before she opened the window in his room after she had gotten dressed. "Would you morons shut the hell up! We're on our way!" she screamed at her boys before she smirked at Joker. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"When am I not?" he said with a smirk of his own. "That's true." she said as the two were finally dressed as Joker carried her downstairs, he couldn't help but want to get as close to her whenever he could, before he put her down as they exited his house in the large portion of the Diamond District.

"Are you happy now!?" Hayle yelled at her boys. They all flinched, not knowing what they had done wrong.

"I was in the middle of some particular business and all of you are out here moaning and complaining about how I'm the one that's late." she growled as she got into her car and all of the men followed. Joker couldn't help but feel his member hardening already by her actions, he had to admit she was quite intimidating to her men. They were clearly afraid of her, just like his men were of him. It also humored him to know that those full grown men were afraid of his five foot five little toy that was barely intimidating to him, but he figured it was probably because he had slept with her and new her every move.

Joker put his thoughts in the back of his mind for the moment as he got into Hayle's car as she drove off, her men in the car behind them, following obediently. He stayed quiet the whole way, his hand at it's rightful place on her knee.

Hayle smirked as she looked at him. "You always have to have your hands on me, don't you baby?" she asked with a soft laugh. "I can't help it when you have such soft skin." he said fondly. Hayle smiled. "I know. I am pretty soft." she said as she drove into the Narrows, remembering the place she was warring with Two-Face to get a certain piece of property so her boys could have a place of their own that wasn't so close to her. They were all currently living within Hayle's portion of the Diamond District, except for the house next to the Joker's place that she would call home when she needed to be away from the Iceberg Lounge.

Hayle drove through the Narrows before she saw her current enemy as she made a quick swerve and parallel parked, barely, as she turned off the car, making sure to grab her gun in the backseat first before she and Joker were in the front while her men shadowed behind them in the back in case things got ugly.

Joker sent a smirk her way before gripping her knee encouragingly.

Hayle smirked as everyone got out of their cars as they now stood in front of Two-Face. "I want my property, _boys_." she said with a smirk at the half-faced freak before her as she sat on the hood of her car, crossing her legs. "Well we are truly sorry, dollface, but this property is ours." Two-Face said in that slightly raspy voice.

Hayle sighed, feigning defeat, as she stood up from her car as she walked over to Two-Face. "That's really too bad. I was wanting it for my men. But if you wanna make things ugly," she said, whipping out her gun as she pressed it to his forehead. "We can make it plenty ugly, especially since you're here." she growled at him, cocking the gun as she held it to his forehead.

Two-face, didn't even flinch. "J. Go ahead, baby." Hayle said as she looked at Joker from the corner of her eye. Joker smirked as his eyes darkened.

He pulled out a gun as he handed it to Hayle, putting it in her free hand as she now cocked it and pointed it to the top of Two-Face's pants before Joker took out a detonator.

"If he pushes that red button, neither of us will have rights to that property." she said darkly with a smirk. "The only thing that will have rights to it is the fire that will swallow it up."

A scowl formed on Two-Face's face, or faces. "Yes or no? You have a whole 10 seconds to decide or my men will hold you down while you watch your beloved property burn to the ground." Hayle smirked as something came into her mind. "Just like the half of you did."

"We'll just see about that. Heads, I'll agree. Tails, I'll let it burn." he rasped before flipping his coin as Hayle rolled her eyes. "Any time today would be nice, Dent." she said boredly. Dent looked down at his coin and growled. "FINE! Your men can have the damn place."

"And I thought you'd put up more of a fight than that. Well I guess you can't complain with me." she said with a smile as she retracted her guns and handed Joker's back to him. "You've got until 12 noon tomorrow to get your sh it out of there. Boys, did you hear me? 12 Noon I want you to move in here, understand?" she asked, turning to her men. Joker pulled her along to the car.

Her men all obediently agreed before they piled into their two cars before they went back to the Diamond District while Hayle and Joker stayed behind as they sat in the car. "Baby, I wanna go for a walk." Hayle said as she looked at him. "Where are you going? I can follow." he said, sounding desperate not to leave her alone. "I'd rather you just walk with me. I wanna talk about something important." she said with a soft smile. "Alright." He said as he linked his hand with hers.

Hayle smiled as the two got out of her car after she had parked it back into her space in the Diamond District before she and Joker walked out of the Diamond District, hand in hand.

"You know you've been even more touchy with me when I broke you out of the Asylum than before you got in, baby." she said. "Have I?" He asked almost teasingly. She smiled. "Yeah. It's kind of strange, for you, but I love it." she said as they walked towards a pier as she got a little closer to him. "I'm sorry, I guess I just didn't want to let go." he said. "Awww, baby, it's fine." she said as she kissed his cheek when they got on the pier. "Let me just kiss you for a minute." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He moaned against her lips as he kissed her back. She smiled as she pulled him with her as she walked backwards, getting close to the edge of the pier before she pulled back from him. He went to attack her neck, wanting to have her right then and there, but she stopped him. "Ah, ah, ah, not right now, baby." she said with a smirk as she kissed his lips softly just once before he could do anything. "Mmmm, please, love." He asked nicely.

"Awww, no baby. Not right now. Not here...and not with you." she said with a smirk. "J, you're not the same as when I first met you. You're softer, you're obssessed with me. I know I've had my guys notice the way you acted when I leave you. And you aren't who I want anymore, baby. So now is the time for me to say goodbye." she smiled. "I'll always love you, J. But for right now, goodbye. Oh, and you can't go back to our place. Only to get your weapons and anything else that you can get on your own. I would like some memories every once in a while." she said as she kissed him once more before she walked off, leaving him on the pier.

Hayle's intention was to push him off of the pier and into the water, but she couldn't. She did still love him, but she had a strong feeling that she needed to break up with him. That she needed to make a change. She would have these feelings every once in a while, and this time was even more prominent than before as she walked away from her life with the Joker. A great life, but one that she had to cut ties with for now.

_Maybe later. Maybe., _she thought as she disappeared from his sight as she was making her way back to the car.

She didn't hear a reaction, she didn't hear a scream, a verbal rant. Nothing. She expected to hear something as she couldn't help but look back, she could see him through the trees that were near the pier as she looked at him.

His hands were gripping the pier, his face was blank...except for tears. "Goodbye J, I love you, sweetheart." she whispered softly to herself before she turned around to start walking back to her car.

Edward placed the gift wrapped Riddle on the Wayne Manor gate. "See you soon." He said with a little wave before riding off on his scooter.

As he was riding back to his place, he was blindsided when a woman stepped right in front of his path as he almost ran over her and she looked none too happy...at first.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" she screamed at him. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?" she asked angrily as she reached for a gun until she saw him as she stopped in her tracks, her face clear of anger and now full of shock. She went completely speechless as she looked at him.

"Well please excuse me!" He shouted. "You need to pay attention when crossing the street." He said as he settled back on his scooter. He completely didn't recognize her.

"Say the word hailstorm." she said as she approached his scooter, she looked straight into his eyes as she was right by his side.

He froze, slowly raising his head to look at her. She looked at him. "Please, say it." she said nicely. "Hailstorm..." he said slowly.

"Edward." she said breathlessly. "You can't be." He said softly. She looked him over, his hair was longer, now a tad more reddish than she remembered. And he still had his cute glasses. But now, the once cute 8 year old boy, was a drop dead sexy _man_.

"Yeah. It's me, Edward. Hayle Cobblepot." she said with a smile. She couldn't believe her best friend had turned into one of the most delicious looking men she'd seen since Joker. Sure he was a little nerdy-looking still, but to Hayle none of that mattered. She saw the man she'd been searching for since she was forced out of elementary school.

"H-Hails?" he stuttered. "Riddles?" she asked with a happy smile as tears of joy slowly trickled out of her eyes. He froze up again, and then THUD.

"Oh my God, Edward!" she yelled as she pushed the scooter off of him as she sat down in the middle of the road as she held his head in her lap as she tried to wake him up. "Edward! Wake up!" she screamed as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oohhhh I had the wierdest dream...the girl I-" He looked up and into her eyes. "Hayle?" he asked incredulously. "Edward, it's really me. You weren't dreaming. You could've cracked your head open if I hadn't caught you, barely, you know!?" she said, not yelling but raising her voice just a little as she held on to him and kissed his forehead.

Slowly, he got up. "How? How are you here?"

"I told you, I wasn't leaving Gotham. And I live near here." she said with a smile as she massaged his scalp as her fingers still ran through his hair softly. He took her wrists into his hands as he looked at her. "You shouldn't be walking around this late." he said. "I always walk around this late." she said with that sweet smile he hadn't seen in a long time. A sweet smile that no other woman could give him, of course he was never able to move on from Hayle. He barely looked at another while she was gone from his life.

"Get on." He said as he got on his scooter, making sure there was space for her on the back. Hayle smiled as she got on the back of the scooter when he had gotten back on it as she wrapped her arms around his chest as she held on to him.

He drove down the streets till they arrived at his, very small, apartment. When they got inside, she looked at him. "Goodness, Riddles, this is really small. Is there any room for a bed in here? Where do you sleep, sweetheart?" she asked, the nickname pouring out of her without her noticing at first.

"This." He said, looking to the couch and the cot at the end of the triangle room. "Edward. You can't live like this. Come with me." she said. "But I like my apartment." he said and Hayle couldn't help but find him so adorable at that moment. "Aww," she smiled as she held his face in her hands. "Darling, your apartment is just fine, I'm not trying to offend you. It's just...it's more like a study. You know a workplace if anything. But if you love it, I'll stay." she said with a smile as she started back into the apartment.

"What about my stuff?" She looked up at the mechanical laughter of the ask a question riddler.

"I have a place for all of this stuff. Here, let's sit down and I'll tell you everything." she said with a smile.

Edward and Hayle both sat down on the couch as she started her story. "My father got his fortune back after I was finished with my education. He got it all from the success of the Iceberg Lounge. And he splits the fortune with me, so I have money of my own to do what I wish with it. So, just a little while ago, I bought and entire portion of the Diamond District from none other than Bruce Wayne himself, completely anonymously-" she started, not realizing his obsession with Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce Wayne?" he asked, cutting her off. "Yeah." she said with a smile. "I was in a bidding war with him, again anonymously, and I ultimately won the entire portion of the Diamond District."

She saw a look on his face forming. "What's the matter?" she asked, confused. He glanced his eyes at her. "I've been a bad boy."

She tilted her head a little as she looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked with a smile. "I've been, very, very bad." she heard a darker version of his voice come from his mouth. Hayle couldn't help but be turned on. She was a little when he said it for the first time, but now her feeling was stronger as she looked at him. "What did you do?" she asked softly, trying not to show her inside feelings. "I killed my boss. Forged the footage, a suicide note. And now, I have no job. Bruce Wayne was my idol, and he crashed me down." he confessed.

Hayle tried not to smile, but she couldn't help it as she smiled at him. "That's pretty bad. You know what?" she asked innocently. "What?" he asked curiously. "I've been a really bad girl. Really, really bad." she said seductively and slightly innocently as she looked at him, her eyes were now seductive as she looked at him.

"Do tell." he said. She smiled. "Well, I've been using my education to kill crime bosses, become one myself. I even dated the Joker-" she started. "You? The Joker?" he asked.

"I know. Unlikely combination, sweet little me with the Joker of all people. But he was able to charm me. But I literally just broke up with him just before we reunited." she said with a smile. He blew a raspberry as he scoffed. "You? Sweet?" He said with a laugh as he recalled their childhood. Hayle giggled. "I was sort of bossy as a child. And as an adult. I mean I was the one that said 'let's break into the school tonight'." she said, laughing. "Yup." he said with a smile.

"Anyways, what I was saying. I bought out the Diamond District, and there are houses in it. I gave one to Joker while we were dating, but he should be by there tomorrow to get his stuff. And I have a few for the guys that work for me, but they'll be moving into a place of their own tomorrow that I got for them today. But there's one house that I use for me, and you could have it if you want it. It's bigger than this place and it kind of is like this place a little. It's got a study, and stairs, and a really big bedroom-" she started.

"Will you be staying with me?" He asked as he took a step forward. "Do you want me to?" she asked as she stepped forward. "Only if it will make you happy." he said. "You have no idea." she said softly, wondering if he heard her or not. "Oh it will?" he asked. She couldn't help but smile at him. "Very much." she said, not able to hide her feelings now.

"Then I shall go with you." He said as he got closer. "You know, I've uh...I haven't stopped thinking about you." he said. Hayle got closer as well. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either. Even when I was with..._him_, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Even when we were..." she trailed off as she bashfully looked away.

"I'm flattered." he said. "I couldn't help it." she said softly. "Well then, what shall we do now?" he asked. "What do you want to do?" she asked, stepping one more step towards him. "I don't know. What do you want to do?" he asked. Hayle smiled. "It's your apartment." she said softly as she looked at him.

"But as you said, it's small. But, not small enough for this." He said as he shoved her against the wall, soon pinning her there. She looked up at him she breathed out softly, and he could detect a moan in her breath.

Slowly, he pressed his lips to hers. She held his face in her hands as she closed her eyes, kissing him back as she wrapped one arm around his neck as her other hand held his face still, stroking his cheek lovingly.

Edward had felt a shock run through him. He had wanted to do this since she was taken away from him. Hayle had been wanting to feel this way since the day they had become valentines as she moved her hand from his face as she pulled one of his arms to wrap around her waist, instantly moaning in his mouth at the feel of even just one of his arms around her.

"I've been wanting that for years." he said softly. She breathed out softly as the two pulled away from their first kiss as she smiled. "So have I. You have no idea how badly I've been needing that." she said as she rested her forehead against his.

"So this place..." He said with a smile. Hayle smiled. "I really do like it." she said honestly. "I mean your place. The place you want me to go to." he said. "Edward, if you don't want to go that's fine. I was just suggesting it in case you wanted another place to stay." she said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can I still see it?" he asked. "Of course you can. Just say the word." she said with a smile. "Please." he said. "Oh, now?" she asked. "Why not?" he asked. "Well I can't think of any reason why not." she said with a smile. "Let's go." she said as she took his hand as she walked towards the door.

_Must resist..., _He thought as they walked back to his scooter.

He got on before she joined him on the back as she told him where to go before they finally arrived at her portion of the Diamond District. "Ok, mine is the second one, it's right next to the purple and green house right there." she said.

He turned into the driveway and parked. "Wow."

Hayle smiled as she kissed his cheek and got off the scooter. "Yeah. It's home sweet home, sometimes." she said as she looked at him and pulled her key out of her cleavage as she started for the house.

_Damn., _he thought as he got off of his scooter.

Her hips swayed seductively as she walked to the door as she unlocked it and opened it, looking back at Edward as she smiled at the look on his face. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Perfect." he said.

Hayle smiled when he walked up to her as she led him inside, closing the door behind him. "Wow." he said.

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour." she said with a smile as she led him into the living room. "Here's the living room, couch, chairs, coffee table, 60-inch flatscreen." she said as if it was nothing as she smiled softly. "Very nice." he said, looking around the room.

"Then the kitchen is over here." she said as she held his hand, leading him into the kitchen. "Stainless steel appliances, icemaker refridgerator, an island. The works." she said with a soft giggle as she hopped up on the island.

"And what of the bedroom?" Edward asked. Hayle looked at him, a hint of surprise in her smile. "You're ready to see that." she said softly before she hopped down from the island as she took his hand again as she looked into his eyes deeply, leading him upstairs and to the first room, with big double doors as she opened one, pushing it open a little more as she kept her gaze on him as she walked into the room with him.

"Big." He said playfully.

She giggled as she smiled at him. "Go take a look." she said as she let go of his hands as she stepped out of the way, leaning against the wall.

There was a huge walk-in closet on one side of the room, on the other side was a very large and elegant bathroom, and in the middle was a big king sized bed that only Hayle had slept in, she had never let anyone inside her own house not even Joker. The bed was very comfortable-looking and had green blankets and comforters with black and green pillows and a blood red body pillow behind the green and black ones, her sheets were made of egyptian cotton and were a seductive black.

There were two side tables with a red lamp on one table and a black lamp on the other as the bed faced the Entertainment center with another flat screen TV and a DVD player along with a case full of DVDs on the other side.

Edward did a little run before he jumped onto the bed with a little "wee".

Hayle laughed as she looked at him. "Edward." she laughed as she looked at him. "Comfy." he said with a relaxed smile.

"What do you think of this place? I've got plenty of empty rooms and if you want you can even re-do this entire place, re-arrange it however you want. That is if you want to stay here." she said as she walked over to the bed. "I'll think about it." He said before pulling her into the bed. She smiled as she held on to him as he pulled her as she let go of him, reluctantly, as she laid next to him.

"I've missed you, hailstorm." Edward said softly. "Riddles, you have no idea how much I've missed you." she said, looking deeply into his eyes as she got a little closer to him. He yawned heavily. "I think I do." he rolled up next to her, instantly falling asleep.

She looked down at him as she rubbed his back, running her fingers through his hair soothingly as she watched him for a few minutes as she finally smiled a true smile for the first time since her last day with Edward all of those years ago as she fell into a peaceful sleep with him.


End file.
